Can't resist your charm
by Mellux
Summary: Bella and Emmett move to Forks. Find out what happens when Bellas old boyfriend and Mike decides to kick some ass...Is there happy ending to her ? READ and REVIEW, people ! My first fanfic.... ALL HUMAN. Read it, read it, read it !
1. Chapter 1

Hi , I'm Emmy and that's my first story. Hope you will like it. Someday I will have pictures of outfits and other stuff too. Oh ,and Bella's bike is Kawasaki Ninja zx-14. I really don't know anything about bikes and stuff like that I give my hardest to pleasure you.

** 1-Beginning**

I pulled up to my father's house in Forks. I'm going to live here and continue my studing in Forks High.

My mother re-married and wanted to take some time off with her new husband so I decided to come here and live with my dad.

My brother will be here too, but tomorrow.

My brother's name is Emmett. We are quite similar. He is big, like big big, that guy have muscles, he has brown sort hair and cute temples and he is very beautiful. Okay, maybe we aren't that similar but you could still say that we are brother and sister.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I've long brown hair with same colour brown eyes. I got pale skin and I'm short. My mother always said that I'm beautiful, but she's my mother and she has to say that.

When I lived in Phoenix I had only one friend and I didn't need more. His name is Jacob Black and we have been friends since we were born. He loved cars and motorcycles and was usual boyish guy. He was my only friend and was a guy so you could guess that I was quite boyish too.

So here I was, at my dad's car. Oh, did I mention that he's a cop? Man, you just gotta love riding with police cruiser and feel everybody staring at you and think who you killed. Oh, I hope you noticed that HEAVY sarcasm.

My dad, Charlie, don't know that I love riding with cars and bikes. And I really hope that it's gonna stay like that. He have always been saying how dangerous these thing are and he have several bike accidents in month.

I have my baby with me but Charlie won't see it, or he will kill me. That means I have to lie and god knows that Bella Swan can't lie.

"So, here's you keys and you have to go school tomorrow morning on foot, sorry but I have to go work. There was some bike accident again and I won't be back until night."Charlie voice bought me back to reality. Wow, ironic much?

"Umm, yeah, no problem Ch- dad." I felt bad to him, he really was sorry, I can tell it from his face.

"Ok, I will leave you now, call me when you need anything."

"Huh? "Where he's going ? It's Sunday.

"Leaving, where ?" He looked as confiused as me.

"Umm, watching TV?" big surprise, he always watch TV.

"Oh, Ok. Bye."

"Bye Bells." I smiled at his old nickname he gave me.

I finished my unpacking and looked around my new room one more time.

Light blue walls, and purple bed covers. It wasn't really me but I liked it.

I took a shower and went to bed. And all I could think was how tomorrow will be. I have no idea how that school will be and how they will accept me.

***

Beep beep beep.

"Noooooo" I groaned. I'm not morning person, of course. Mom will wake me up soon enough to get to school in right time.

"Ugh…" I'm not in Phoenix anymore. It's my first day and I have to give good first expression. I went to shower and after that I blow dried to my hair.

I choosed my outfit and went downstairs to eat. I had black skinny jeans, white man's dress shirt and black vest with my favorite black and white baby paths with puma bag.

I eat finished my cereals and was doing the dishes, when somebody runned to house.

"Izzy, Izzy, Yooooo, Izzzy?????"Mu dearest and definitely the most stupid brother in the whole universe yelled.

"Yooo, In here, no need to yell like that. Geeez."Was my only response, I was still with my back to the door when he wrapped me to his one bear hugs. He might be big but inside he is big teddy bear.

"Nice to see you too Emmy….But……Can't……Breath.!"I managed to joke out. When he realized what I had said he let me go and I collapsed to the floor.

"Uuupsie?" he said and made his fameous puppy-face pout, he looked like five years old, acted that way too. I started laughing. He looked like I'm some crazy woman. I would think that way too. I tried to keep my face straight.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, lets go…" I offered, I actually wanted to see how Forks High is and I knew that Emmett was exited too.

"Will you ride with me or with your dearest bike?" Emmett asked, he knew how much I love my baby.

"What do you think my brother?"I asked and rolled my eyes. When somebody would give me a change to ride with bike or a car, in any time I could choose bike.

"Ok, lets go then." He said and took off with my bag.

***

I speed down the Forks streets and turned with maybe too much speed to schools parking lot. It was full and everybody stared at me. I pulled next to my brother's jeep. At the other side of me was shiny Volvo. Pretty nice one too.

When I turned around I saw everybody staring at me. That's rude you know ! I noticed that I haven't still take my helmet off and I considered to let that be that way, but when I saw Emmett's face what was full on pride I thought I also could play a little with him. I don't have enough self-confident to do that normally but everybody back in Phoenix said that I'm beautiful.

I was facing everybody and with my back to Emmett. I slowly took off my helmet and shaked my head like people do it in TV. And it worked. Every guy watched me with open mouth or with stupid grin on their face. Girls looked ready to kill. Whooops ?? naaah…..

I looked next to me, there were three guys staring open mouthed just like everybody else, but two gorgeous girls grinned at each other and then me. Huh?

I made my way to Emmett and grabbed him by his hand toward to school, everybody still staring.

"Isabella! You know that I hate stuff like that. I could punch each guy's face up right now. And then dad will have to come and arrest me, who's fault will that be?"He was pretty angry. I considered apologizing but yet decided against it.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."I made my puppy face, but not the sad one.

"Damn."I heard him mutter under his breath. Yeah, I'm safely out of this one and he even didn't yell at me. Well not much.

We went to schools secretary, asked our schedule and other stuff.

When we closed the door the bell rang and we ran to our classrooms.


	2. Chapter 2

I have had only good reviews so I keep up…..

**2-Wink wink and first meeting.**

I stepped to my first class. Great, do I have something in my face..everybody and I mean everybody stared me like I was some alien, even the teacher.

I stopped at teachers desk and he was still staring, god help me, this is going to be A LONG day.

"Umm, hello?" I started, I desperately tried it not to sound like a question, but as usual, I failed miserably.

"Hello, you must be Miss Swan."He asked. Thank god he collected himself or I would have started laughing, that was quite comical how everybody stared. I wonder if Emmett has the same situation.

"Yes, that's me." I answered politely.

He gave me lonely seat at the back and trig started.

The class was almost over when something hit my head.

"Ouch!" I murmured and looked around. One blond guy looked at me and gave me small smile. He had round face and blue eyes, which were pretty cute, but I have never been into blue eyes.

"Sorry, I'm Mike. Mike Newton." He said and winked. I tried not to laugh, did he think he was some James Bond? James Bond is sooooo much better than he. And let's not talk about the wink. That was down right hilarious, ok, he must be the player or I-think-I'm-the-coolest guy. Ugh, I hate guys like him.

"ok, I'm Bella." The rejection was clear at my voice, at least to me, but he won't take the hint, won't he?

"I know, beautiful." another wink. I wanted to say 'first learn how to wink and then start winking at girls.' He winked with two eyes. Who the hell winks with two eyes?

"Umm, thank you?" Another question from my big mouth, I should just shut up and pretend to wash teacher to finish the class.

"So, are you dating? You could come with me." He offered. Well here I didn't have to think twice.

"No, I don't think so….ummm…..I…." I tried to think some good reason to say no, but I was saved by the bell.

"Ok, No it is then? " He asked, he looked quite sad. But I bet it was because he won't be the first guy to date with the new girl.

"Yep, gotta go now, bye!" I said and run away.

I was walking to my next class when I pumped to someone.

"Ouch… What the hell?" I asked and looked up.

Yeah, there he was Emmett with his cocky smile on his face.

"Watch where you going sissy or I have to carry you." He laughed. That's not what I need. When I was in Phoenix he was in soccer team and he or one of his friends had to carry me up and down the stairs. Not that I wanted it, but Emmett forced us to do that.

"Please no." I begged and I wished I didn't. Because that's what he just did. He tossed me to his shoulder and started walking.

"Emmy, you don't even know where my class is." I tried to reason with him to put me down, but nooo, we're talking about Emmett Swan.

"So? I will take you with me or you could tell me where your class is." Damn him and his good excuses and threats.

"Ok, put me down and I will give it to you." I said. I didn't consider running away because I know that he would catch me and I didn't want to arm me and the other kids at my first day school.

"You won't run away?" He asked when he stopped. I just gave him the Really?-run-away?-from-you? look.

He put me down and I gave him my schedule. He looked it and gave it back, then picked me up again and started walking. I groaned loud, every head at the hall turned to us questionally. I blushed very deep colour red but Emmett was laughing his head off and if it's not going to explode I'll make it explode, but just not right now.

It was my lunch time and I walked slowly toward cafeteria. I walked slowly because I wanted everybody to take their seats. I was almost at cafeteria when I pumped into somebody. He feeled like Emmett, so it must be him.

"Emmett Swan, that was totally your fault.!"I said angrily, that was his fault, he pumped into me.

He started laughing….. WAIT! He doesn't sound like Em….What the fuck? I looke up and saw gorgeous man looking down at me and laughing, but when he saw my face he stopped laughing. We looked at each other. He has quite long brownish hair and deep green eyes. he had plane skin and gorgeous lips, definitely forth to kiss. He stared at me too, I saw thousands of emotions run throw his eyes : shock, amusement, happiness, realization, sadness and the last thing was what I didn't like…..anger.

He looked angry, but what I have done to him? I looked up again but he was gone.

I started walking again, now barely moving. Someone tapped my shoulder I hoped it would we him again, but the hand was too tiny.

I turned around and saw Pixie-like girl standing there. She had short black hair sticking up in every direction, she had deep green eyes, what seemed so familiar. The boy, yes the boy had the same eyes, so they must be related.

"Hey, I'm Alice Cullen, you're Isabella right ?" She asked with her high voice.

"Bella." I corrected her.

"Oh, Ok, Wanna sit with me and my friends?" she offered´.

"are you sure, I mean will your friends accept me ?" I didn't want to press myself to others.

"They are happy to have you with us. We're the only normal people in this school." She said and smiled. Alice was quite cool.

"Ok, sure." I replied and she tragged me to her table.

EPOV

Who is she? Why is she here? Oh, now I remember…Alice talked about her something. Alice said that some new girl is coming and they will be best friends. Yeah, when Alice start talking to her I bet she will ran away from Alice. Alice are quite scary sometimes, when she's happy. Ok, when she's not happy?

How dare she come here and get me confused like this. I just made up with Lauren. I should be happy that Lauren picked me, she could have any boy from our school exept Emmett and Jasper. Both of them are whipped.

Lauren is main cheerleader at our school, and she could have every guy she wanted but as the same I'm the most popular guy so I could have any girl I want.

Lauren or the New Girl? Lauren or the New Girl?

_New Girl New Girl New Girl New Girl New Girl New Girl._

Ughh..shut up brain! When you don't know anything!

Wow, did I just call myself stupid and brainless?

Huh, I guess I did…..

_New Girl New Girl New Girl New Girl New Girl New Girl New Girl._

Ok, I got the point, she's hot, Thank You !!!

_Maybe I should look if she's interested in me and is she is I would leave Lauren…._

That's good plan, way to go Edward…..Wait, I sound like Emmet, ewwwww and now like some girl, god help me, I'm mental!!! At least I confessed it to myself.

BPOV

"Hey guys, that's Bella, the new girl…"Alice said, the new girl, ugh, Bella was enough..

"Hey!" the other said with friendly smiles. They all were gorgeous, any model will run with his/hers money if they see them.

The girl had blond long wavy hair, she had piercing blue eyes, red lips and beautiful pale skin. Guy next to her was tall and blond too, with the same blue eyes, I guess that they were twins. The girl would definitely be Emmett's style.

"Bella, meet my best friend and boyfriend, Rosalie and Jasper, they are twins. My brother will be here soon too." Alice said and sat down next to Jasper and started kissing him.

"Could I invite my brother too, I feel bad when he would have to sit alone." I asked, my brother could be stupid and pick on me but he always protects me and loves me, have the best big brother ever.

"Sure, text him or something…" Rosalie said, looking Alice and Jasper with envy. Don't she have a boyfriend? I mean, if I would be a guy I would definitely want to be with her.

"Thanks," I said. They were actually pretty cool and maybe Alice wasn't wrong when she said that we will become good friends. I got my phone and started texting Emmett.

Klutz : hey bro, where re u?

McLovin : coming coming, chillax. Where re u eating?

Klutz : I'll wave, I have new friends, u'll luv them…

McLovin : Okey Dokey…..

I swear my brother's brain lives life of his own…. (IF he even has a brain. Which he don't.)

We chatted little more with Rosalie and then I saw Emmett, I waved, Rosalie was with her back to cafeteria door so she didn't see him.

"Hey Bells." He said when he reached to our table. Between me and Rosalie were two empty seats. When Rosalie heard Emmett's voice she jumped up and looked at Emmett.

Emmett started laughing, he liked to scare people. When he saw Rosalie he stopped laughing and they stared each other. Emmett collected himself first and sat next to Rose. They started talking and didn't pay any attention to others.

I called Emmett's name several times but he didn't react, Alice tried to call Rose but she didn't react either. I looked at Alice she just shrugged. I grinned, Emmett haven't dated for a long time, since her last girlfriend had dumped him, he has been avoiding girls and that was unusual. Alice grinned now too, maybe she thought I won't be happy with it? I would be very happy when Emmett and Rose would date.

We chatted with Alice little more when I heard the most amazing voice.

"Hey guys." He said, I turned around and saw him. It was the same guy who had runned into me and then just walked away.

I didn't say anything. He was angry at me before and now he acted like anything happened.

"Hey Edward, this is Bella. Bella, this is my brother, Edward." Alice said and turned to talk to Jasper again.

Edward, it's a beautiful name, just like he is. He sit down next to me and stared at me. I didn't look up. I didn't want him to know what he actually did with me, I didn't want to look weak, I could be strong. I am strong.

"Hi." He said. He sounded hesitant.

"Hello." I answered still not looking at me.

"You know, it's rude to stare." I said coldly and looked for a second his face, that was mistake, I had already forgotten how gorgeous he looked. His beautiful eyes and hair.

He had deep piercing green eyes, like he could look deep into your soul and grab it. His eyed weren't happy, though. He looked sad and defeated, but I should be strong and not care about it. I'm sure he's dating somebody and I'm sure that that somebody is cheerleader. Ugh, I hate them, they are so fake preppy all the time.

"Sorry…"He muttered and turned away.

"Damn." he muttered, but I'm not sure I heard him right.

Soon the lunch was over and everybody got up.

"Hey, Bella, could I come to your place tonight? So we could talk and stuff like that." Rose asked, I'm positive that she would come to see Emmett. Speaking of Emmett, he was grinning like idiot.

"Sure, Alice, are you coming too? My dad won't be back tonight until the night." I asked.

"of course, can Jasper come too?" Alice said.

"yeah, so we can chat and play video games." Emmett responded this time still goofy grin in his face.

"Ok, that's cool. But what time?" Jasper said.

"Right after school. Edward are you coming?" Alice said. Please say no, please say no. Don't get me wrong I would love to have him around but I couldn't act normal then.

"Sorry, I can't." He looked sad or even in agony.

"Ugghhh, another date with your Lauren?" Alice asked disgust clear at her voice.

Edward looked sadly at me but when he saw me looking him he turned away.

"Yeah, I gotta go…" He said and speed off.

The rest of the day I fighted with tears. Of course he have a girlfriend, what was I thinking?

Finally the school was over and we meted with the guys at the parking lot.

I got to my bike and Emmett's jeep, every body were already there.

My baby was exactly between Emmett's jeep and Edward's Volvo.

"Hey guys." I said. I saw Edward, Jasper and Rosalie gawk at my baby.

"That's something incredible, that's not real. Please say I'm not dreaming." Rose said still gawking my baby.

"Who ownes that piece of heaven? I have never seen any guy riding with that, I think I'm turning to gay." Edward said and Jasper nodded.

I turned to look Emmett, doesn't they know that that's my baby. Emmett had a hard time to not laugh, so he hadn't tell them. I tried not to chukle too.

"You don't have to become a gay." I said still trying to suppress my giggles.

"Huh? Some girl ownes that? I don't think so, girls don't ride baby's like this one here." Edward said, when he was able to turn his gaze off my baby.

I shrugged, but my helmet of and sit down to my baby. Everybody stared at me like I had two heads. I took helmet off and stared back.

"What?"I asked but I already know why they are staring.

"You own Kawasaki Ninja zx-14?????" Jasper asked shocked.

"And you can drive it?" Now Edward asked.

"Yes Jasper. And Edward, no, I have this just to show off, I don't even know how turn it on ." I answered, sarcasm thick on my voice.

"Bella, marry me?" Jasper asked, still shocked.

"I don't think that Alice will like it." Alice would kill me.

"I don't want to get my new best friend angry at me." I said jokingly.

Alice squealed I covered my ears. Ouch, she's freaky.

"Bella, that's the first time you said it. That means you have to want that too. Oh, I'm so happy. Thank you, thank you, thank you." She hugged me so tightly I couldn't breath and jumped up and down.

"Alice…can't breath." I managed to joke out. I swear that pixie is stronger than Emmett.

"Uups?" She said .

I laughed. "Lets go now." I said and put my helmet on and took of, I looked back and everybody stared me, when they saw me looking they got to the car and followed.


	3. Chapter 3

I want more reviews so I have to add more chapters so far I have had only good reviews and I'm really happy….those things raise my ego….a lot…

**Chapter 3-decision is made. girls night out.**

EPOV

Wow, Bella definitely is something. I mean, she's hot, she seems funny and very smart….I like smart girls….

'_yeah, because Bella is smart' _

Oh shut up brain! You can be sooooo annoying.

Anyway, if I wouldn't be in shock when Bella said that it's her bike I would have ravish her right then and right there….that would have been embarrassing. If Lauren had seen that…

Whoops, I had already forgot her…..who cares? Not me!!

Yeah, I know, maybe I'm a little bit too cruel, because we just get together again after our fight, but seriously, if I have to choose between Bella and Lauren then…you already know my answer….

Lauren got nothing on Bella!

I have to do some decision…

Bella or Lauren? Lauren or Bella?

One second

Two second

Decision made!

BELLAAAAA !!!

Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella

Yeah, I think I like her……

Ok, so here's my plan, it's not actually a plan, but I will do it….

I will flirt with her some long than she will give up, easy….

'_will she give up to her own temptation? Does she have temptation?'_

Great, my own brain has to destroy my happiness..

But I won't give up! Not that easily, I would fight with her….She's mine !

BPOV

Eventually they all got to our house.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked. I have no idea what means 'girls stuff' . me and Jacob didn't have those girls nights….we were in his garage…..with cars and bikes, we were –and now the word Alice hates- DIRTY ! scary….

I crossed my fingers…don't say girls stuff, don't say girls stuff….

"We are going to do girls stuff…"Alice was bouncing up and down in the hallway… Dear god, this is going to be a loooong night….I was quite sure that I looked little scared and confused….

"You do know what that means, right?" Rosalie asked slowly, Jesus, I'm not retarted or something….I hope……oh my god, what if I am ?

"Of course, yeah……I think…" I mumbled, this is embarrassing and I even don't know why.

"Oh my gooooshh, you don't know what means girls stuff…" Alice said, no more like accused, that's not some federal crime, if it is, I'm sure I should be arrested a long time ago now….

"Come on, I don't even have to know what means. Back in Phoenix I had only one friend and HIS name is Jacob, how the hell I should know what that means?" I plurted out.

"Ok," They looked like I had two heads but later smiled… "We will show you."

"That's what I'm scared off…" I mumbled….I hope they didn't hear that.

"What was that?" Rose asked, shit.

"Um, you have beautiful hair? " I said, it sounded more like question.

"Thanks." She smiled and went to kitchen where Alice already were throwing stuff. Ugh, I have to clean up later.

"Alice what the hell you are doing?" I gasped when I saw the kitchen. Nice, I have to put EVERYTHING to it's place later again, I hate cleaning.

"We need lemonade and popcorn and peanuts and chips and candy and…..and vodka?" She said, the last part was little hesitantly.

"No way, we're not going to drink alcohol Alice." I can't handle alcohol well…

"Ok, that's out then.. " She said, little more to herself, finally she got her stuff out and we went to living room, where guys were already playing video games.

We ordered pizza, talked, laughed and watched TV for couple of hours. It was 8 o'clock when Alice said

"Let's play Truth or dare." She said bouncing. I'm in trouble, I knew Alice well enough to know that it's not good idea.

"Yeaah!" Emmett joined her. Great, stupid brainless brother.

"Yay, that's decided now….I'll go first." Alice said. Oh boy.

"Ok, Bella?" Alice looked directly at me, why I'm not surprised I will be first?

"Yeeaaaah?" My voice was shaking really baldy.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." I really didn't want to tell something true to them…but I'm pretty sure that their's dare will be as bad as telling the truth.

"Ok, I dare you to…..call Mike Newton and confess you love to him." Alice said with smirk.

"That crazy boy? No way!" He was crazy, he won't take the hint and now I have to tell him that I love him? Yeah right.

"Bella, do it or I will make you do something more worse!" Alice threatened. I know that she will keep her promise.

"Ok Ok, I will do it. And thank you big brother for protecting me." I said and stuck my tongue. Emmett just grinned at me and kissed Rosalie on her head. Thru the movies we watched Rosalie had said that she's scared and went to Emmett. Emmett hugged her and soon they started to make out on their minds. They are cross, but cute, my brother is happy, I can tell that.

Alice gave me Mike's number and I called him. He picked up after 3 rings…oh boy…

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi Mike, It's Bella." I tried to be serious and not to puke.

"Bella? Oh, wow." He sounded happy, ew…

"yeah, um, I wanted to tell you that I love you." I just plurted that out. Happy that it's over now.

"I knew that, I love you too, Wanna come to my place and check out Mikester?" Now he sounded really happy, I could image him bouncing in his seat like Alice.

"umm, sorry, I have to go, maybe another time." I ended the call.

Phew, finally over. Everybody were laughing only I was feeling like puking. Tomorrow will be bad.

"Ok, I don't feel like playing that again, but that was hilarious! Bella, where's the bathroom?" Alice asked, at least we're not playing that again.

"Sure, the first door at left." She left and we just stared wall….interesting…

"It has been already five minutes, what the hell is she doing in there?" I asked Jasper….

"No idea." He simply said and continued staring at the wall….

Alice screamed and we all jumped and started screaming….I stopped and runned upstairs, the screaming came from my room, that didn't make sense…

I opened the door and found all my clothes around the room and Alice standing the center of all of this.

"What the heck?" I asked, but I already knew what was happening.

"you don't have normal clothes….not much….What the hell is that?" she said and hold up my sweatpants.

"Umm, sweatpants?" I answered her….

"Who wears such things?" ok, that was offending.

"Me?" my brilliant answer..

"No, these pink sweatpants are your fathers!" Alice said with little sarcasm.

"Well, at least they are pink." Lame excuse, I know.

"Ugh, Bella! You look beautiful today, but those are your only normal clothes….I wouldn't give the rest of them even to homeless people…" Ouch, that was harsh.

"Me and Rose will choose your clothes for tomorrow. And no whining!" Alice was still little angry.

"yes ma'm." I mock saluted her, she just rolled her her eyes.

"How about this?" She showed me green mini skirt. I gasped, this was short but it was GREEN, I even didn't know that I have some thing like that.

"No way Alice, No, No, No…I'm not wearing that….thing." That's not gonna happen I tell you.

"Why not? It's totally in!" Yeah right. I think I bought that skirt to Halloween couple of years ago.

"Yeah, in pixie land." Hah, that was good one.

"Rose, please come here!" Alice asked, that was good idea, we need third opinion. I already know that Rose will think the same what me.

"yeah?.....Ew…Alice, but that thing away!" Rose screamed and covered her eyes. I laughed, I haven't laughed a long time for now…

"what? You don't like it?" Alice's voice was quiet.

"Alice, don't worry. I'm sure that the reason is that you were sick last week." Rose tried to comfort her.

"You think so? I mean, I couldn't even put my outfit this morning together." Alice looked like she was going to cry.

"I'm sure honey." I said, I felt bad for her and what I said next was not normal.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better we could go spa tomorrow." Oh my god, I did not say that.

"Really? Oh, I love you so much Bella, You're the best!" Alice was bouncing again. And I feel happy to because it really hurts to see happy Alice sad. At least I was smart enough to offer going to spa not shopping. I could even enjoy being in spa.

Soon Emmett gave everybody ride home and I went to sleep thinking that I'm lucky that I had made great friends already in the first day and I couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Ice cold and surprise.**

„Bella? Bellaaaaa?" some high voice called my name and then I feeled like something was moving my bed.

„Ugh..what the hell do you want, Alice?" Okay, maybe I was little grumpy at mornings. But that is totally normal when somebody starts screaming and jumping in your bed two hours before you even have to think about coing to school. ‚

„Ouch, don't be such a bad ass, Bells." Emmett said, of course him. Who else would let those grazy people in..

I turned around and tried to sleep again. Soon something cold and wet hit my head.

I shrieked. I looked up and saw Emmett laughing his butt off.

„Emmett, I swear if you won't start running I will kill you." He knew it's not good to make me angry and early time like that that's too easy to do.

„Ouh oh.." He said and runned. I grabbed my pillow and started running after him.

„Emmett Swan, you know better than that not to make me angry and you know that I'm not a morning person." I yelled. I will show him what he deserves.

„Bella, Bella...I'm so sorry, that was their fault! Yeah, they made me do that, I'm sorry, please stop." Emmett begged me, it's not nice to blame other people.

„It was my idea to wake you up. Don't blame your brother." Jasper said.

„Hey Jasper..." I said sweetly...He will see that it's better not to mess with me.

„Hey Bella. Beautiful morning isn't it?" He asked smirking, oh he will see how beautiful it will be...Payback is a Bitch..

„Definately..." I said still smiling sweetly and moving to kitchen. If I was wet, then he will be too. But I know that Alice won't be happy. But who cares?

I took huge cup and filled it with ice cold water, I went to living room. Jasper was with his back to me, perfect. You will see how beautiful that morning will get, my dear friend. Hah, Bella Swan can be evil too.

I poured cold water to Jasper head and started laughing when he squeeled like girl. He got it from Alice, I'm sure.

Now everybody was downstairs and were laughing. I couldn't stop laughing and I was crying now when something wet and cold hit my head.....again. I started squeeling like Jasper.

That gave everybody else something new to laugh at...then it hit me, everybody was in my eye sight when the water cup hit me, but who the fuck ?

I turned around and saw Edward laughing his head off....I will show him!

He stopped laughing when he saw my murderious glare.

„Ouh oh! Everybody run for their lives!!" Emmett yelled and run away, everybody else except Edward ran after him to Emmett's room and locked the door.

„You Edward fucking Cullen!!" I shrieked and jumped to his lap. He started twirling around. Soon we both ended on the couch.

„Nice Cullen. Good thing that you are soft or I would be covered with bruises." I smirked. I finally understood in what positsion we were. I was hovering him and he was underneath me his hand on my hips.

„Mmm, yeah, you know, I could get use to this positsion."He said smirking back to me.

„Yeah? Well, don't let this to get your head." I said and got up from his lap.

„Too late, beautiful." He said and I tried this little comment not to get to my head...uups, too late.

„Sure sure." I answered. I got this answer from Jacob. God, I miss that guy.

„Hey, guys, get your asses in here. World War III is over, for now." I yelled.

All of them come down running, at the last stair step, they stopped and looked around if it was really over.

„whew, finally." Emmett joked....Ugh, his jokes....

„Yeah yeah, lets take day off..I don't feel like going to school in this fine morning."I offered.

„Yeaaah, party timeee." Emmett yelled and jumped around. Soon Alice joined him. They are so NOT normal.

„Ok.." I slowly-extremely slowly- said and turned around.

Until the noon we were just watching TV and laughing and talking and eating just like yesterday only today Edward was here. Sometimes during the lauhing I saw Edward watching me and then I blushed and he just smiled at me. He is too hot to his own good.

It was 4 o'clock when Alice spoke up, we just finished watching Superbad.

„Bella and Rose! We had to go to spa today!" She yelled and started jumping around.

„Oh, lets go!" I joined her. Emmett looked like I had gone crazy. Yeah, I have never done something like that but I really wanted some good massage.

„Whaat?" I asked innocently..

„Umm, you do understand that I see you first time jumping around like girl...before coming here you and Jake just sat in his garage and I have no idea what the hell you were doing there." Emmett said. Well, that was true, at least.

EPOV

Bella and some Jake guy in his garage? No idea what they were doing? Are you kidding me?

What were they doing? Were they a couple?

Oh, god, I'm jealous, that's the first time that have happened in my entire life.

But even they were a couple, I'm sure that they're not anymore. So that means...Bella is mine! Yay! Yes, I did say yay. I have been too much with Alice.

BPOV

At the spa me, Alice and Rose just had girl talk. Which included them to try me to say that I like Edward but that didn't happen and they just gave up.

All week had passed like that. After school we went to my place and just hang out. Some times Edward came too, when he didn't have to go out with Lauren.

Everytime Edward said he can't come I was so jealous that it's not even funny.

I have decided that I won't give up to my temptation to Edward. It's clearly visible that we are not meant to be together. So no Edward !

It's Friday and currently me and Edward are driving to my place, everybody else already should be there. Me and Edward driving together and me not driving with my baby was quite normal thing already.

Emmett had called and said that there's some surprise I would love to see, so I was little excited.

Finally we stopped at my home and we got out. We walked to door and Edward hold it open to me. It was quite normal thing about him. On this week he had acted like true gentelman and this had made my decicion of No Edward even harder.

„Thank you." I said and blushed....ugh, blushing...that was normal too when I was around Edward.

„Anything for you beautiful." He replied and gave me his crooked smile. I'm sure he gives that smile to every girl in school. He's a player.

He walked past me when I took off my coat, he went straight to living room so I went too.

„Jacob!" I yelled and jumped to his lap. Oh my god, That's the best surprise ever! I had missed him so bad...

„What the hell are you doing in here? I missed you! Why didn't you tell me that you were coming?" I exclamed. He just laughed at me.

„Bellsy Bellsy, that thing we just did is called surprise." He said still laughing."And I missed you too My-Baby-Bo-Boo" He said and doubled with laughter. Please tell me that he just didn't say that. He liked to tease my with his little nickname...That's the most embarrassing nickname ever!

Emmett and all the others were laughing now too. I just stood there madly blushing.

„Jacob Black you did not call me like this!!!" I yelled and runned after him.

I got him at my bedroom he was at my closet I couldn't see him but I definately heard him. Now everybody were at my bedroom and I was thinking how I could get him out of there.

„Emmett, could you push the closet over so he will hit his head and fall in coma and I could get the door open?"I asked sweetly from my brother. He just laughed and nodded.

„Can do Bella-Baby-Bo-Boo. Jake-Baby-Bo-Boo watch out here I come." Emmett yelled and runned to closed but before he could even touch the closet Jake jumped out to floor. I began to laugh my butt off.

„You are laughing? Well, not for long..." Jake said to me and grabbed my waist.

He draged me to bathroom and everybody else were following us. He pulled me up and throwed to bath that was half way filled with ice cold water.

I started squeeling like I have never heard before, worse than Alice. Others were laughing so hard at our little game that they were crying.

I changed my clothes and started doing late lunch. I made some grilled cheese, I and Jake just love it.

„mmm, man, you just gotta love Bells made grilled cheese. I missed them so much!" Jake said his moth full..

„I'm hurt Jake. You missed only my cooking skills." I faked beeing hurt. I knew that he missed me too.

„Actually, that's not true." He said smiling at me.

„Really?" I was playing enthusiastlik. He missed me too, hah !

„Yeah, I have no idea how I managed so long live without your , Emmett, I missed you so much."Jake said.

„Heeeeey!!" I and Rose said at the same time. All of us looked Rose.

„He's mine. Keep your hand away Mister." Rose said as she sat on Emmett's lap.

„Aaaaw." Alice and I said at the same time again. They are so cute together.

EPOV

When Bella jumped to Jacob's lap I was very very very jelous but now I have found out that they are best friends. Jacob is actually cool guy.

And he cares for Bella, that's the main thing. Right ?


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sooooooo bored. I'm sick…ugh…so that's the reason you have another chapter so soon.

**Chapter 5-Hey,no more laughing at Emmet !**

When we finally finished eating we went to living room and started watching movies.

We finished looking The Covenant when I had a idea.

"Hey, Emmy, is Dad going to be in here today?" I asked Emmett.

"Um, dunno….Oh, wait! Now I remember! He called before and said he will be at Harry's place all weekend." Emmett said.

"And you didn't tell me then because….." He better have a good reason.

"Well….umm...you see…me and Rosie-" He started before I cut him off with my yelling.

"I get it, please save me and my innocent ear's from that." I shouted everybody else snickered.

"So, anybody could read my mind?" I asked evilly.

"SLEEEEEPOVEEEER!!!!YAAAAAY!!!!!" Alice yelled and started dancing around. I hope I didn't made wrong decision.

_Man, you so did, she will force you to do evil stuff like….like…like change your boring clothes to runway clothes !_

Oh, shoot! My own mind ruined my fun….

"Yaaaay! We could do soo much fun things like. I don't know….Like make brownies and…and…and AND BUY A MONKEEEEEY!!!!" Emmett was way too excited now.

"Emmett, please don't start again, you are not getting a monkey and you are not getting unicorn eather, so please stop it."I said, he had always wanted a monkey. Once he even tried to stole it. He went to monkey's cage at the zoo and put him under his hoodie and tried to ran, but he couldn't get away with monkey under his hoodie and cop's came. Lets say that my mom wasn't pleased with it.

"But Bellie...I will walk him…and feed him…and I will play with him…"Emmett begged me.

"Jacoooob?" I needed some help.

"Emmett, you remember very well what happened last time you wanted it. And I don't think that your dad would be happy when he comes to rescue you and finds out that it's even not your first time stealing a monkey from the zoo." Jake said, his voice sounded so much like adult, but still he was younger than me.

"But-" Emmett started again. Cullens and Hales were doubled with laughing already.

"Emmett. Please no monkeys and definitely no unicorns!" I scolded like mother, but Emmett was acting like some three year's old.

"Ok." He sighed and got up.

"I will take a bath then." Emmett said and went to upstairs.  
"Thanks Jake." I said I saw some evil glint in his eyes and I didn't like it.

Emmett squealed from upstairs and we all ran up there. I opened bathroom door and found Emmett in his teddy bear boxers and his pink bath hat already in his head.

"What the hell Emmy?" I asked, the others were laughing very very badly but I was already used with this situation. Sometimes Emmett braked into my room and started singing Barbie Girl wearing one of his favorite cartoon boxers and his pink bath hat. He looked stupid and hilarious.

"My duckies...Where are my duckies ???" He said, he almost cried. Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that when Emmett is going to bath the takes his bath duckies with him…weirdo….

"I don't know, Emmett, take it easy, please." I tried to comfort him…no such luck..

"Take it easy? Take it easy? How could I take it easy when some thief had stolen my Lucky-Duckies???" He panicked and started pacing at the bathroom.

"Oh boy.." I muttered.

"Shit." Jake muttered behind me. He went to one of bathroom closet's and took out bag what had 'Emmy's Personal Lucky-Duckies' written across it.

"Jake, you didn't have to do it…you know he's too scared to have a bath without his Lucky-Duckies."

"T-Too…S-Scared?" Edward managed to get out between his laughs.

"Yeah, he's scared that he will flash down with the water." I started to giggle too. Someone big like him? Yeah, right…

"Ok, Ok, everybody out now! Enough making fun of me!" Emmett looked embarrassed, angry and sad. I actually feel bad for him. I will bake him something good, he will forgive me that.

We all got out and went back to downstairs. Everybody else started watching some movie while I started to make-Emmett's favorite- chocolate brownies.

Soon house was filled with fresh brownies smell and Emmett came running down.

"Gimme Gimme Gimme My Brownies." He jumped his eyes got that weird sparkle what told me to run for my life and leave him with the brownies. So that was exactly what I did. I went to living room with everybody else and leaved Emmett and brownies alone at the kitchen.

Soon Emmett came back his face covered with brownies. We all started giggling.

"What, I have something on my face or something?" Emmett asked rolling his eyes.

"Yes, dear brother, that's exactly that." I said between my giggles he just humphed and sat down next to Rose.

I just stared at Edward and didn't pay any attention to the movie we should be watching and soon enough the movie was over.

"He's soooo ironic." Alice accused somebody while she stretched.

"You know, I'm ironic too, sometimes." Emmett said, I bet he wanted to be cool.

"Yeah?" Alice urged him…Please Emmett, if you don't want them to laugh at you some more then just shut up…

"yeah, You see that trunk, that is sort of shaped like a apple?" He pointed to one of the boxes at the kitchen.

"Yes?" Alice answered.

"Well , it's filled with apples." He said simply.

Alice looked confused.

"You will have to forgive Emmett. He often confuses irony with simplicity." I tried to save him.

"More like stupidity." Jasper snorted. I tried to hold back my laugh. Others didn't manage to do that.

"Ugh.." Emmett said and stomped to kitchen.

"Ok, guys, please, no more laughing at Emmett. "I said still giggling.

"Ok…"everybody agreed.

"Hey, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep.." Jasper said and walked away.

"Maybe we all should…it's pretty late and we could do something fun tomorrow." Alice said and went to living room too.

"yeah." we all agreed and went to sleep.

We had huge mattress at living room. I had to sleep between Emmett and Edward. Sleeping next to Edward won't make things easy for me…ugh. Damn him and his good looking..

Me and girls went to my room to change clothes. Alice and Rose tried to talk me wearing some lacy silky thing, what almost didn't exist, like they were wearing, but I fight back and wore my shorts and simple tank top.

Alice and Rose snorted at my decision I just rolled eyes. I don't have to go to sleep looking like some model at my own home.

I went to kitchen and made some hot chocolate everyone.

"Hey, some help please, I don't have hundred hands." I yelled to living room. Emmett came running I stepped away before he crashes into me. That won't be good.

"Mmmm...Hot chocolate, Jake loves it." Emmett said and took more than half the cups to his hands. Yeah, he have big hands.

"Yaaay! Jake Loves it!" Jake said when I stepped to living room. Did he just talk about himself as third person?

"Jacob, you have been too much with Alice." Edward joked. Indeed….Jacob is boyish guy, so WAS I. Jacob Black don't say Yay !!! weirdo'.

"Hush." Jake hissed at Edward. Thank god that they get along. I thought I have to clean their remains later.

"Jake it's true, don't hush here!" I said. Just to make some fun on him.

Edward looked at me and then at my body and I blushed (of course). He's expression as I passed by him was priceless—like he'd just been hit on the head with a hammer.

EPOV

When I saw Bella in her shorts and just a simple tank top…wow………any other girl have EVER had that power over me and to be honest…that scares me a little, but as long as that girls is Bella, I'm alright.

But there's still one BUT…Bella hasn't showed any interest against me so I have to try harder and show my interest a little more...

We decided to watch some boring horror movie but I hope that Bella will be little scared. Thank god that she has to sleep next to me.

BPOV

We-okay, more like the others- decided to watch horror movies. I can't handle horror movies in daylight and when we are going to talk about watching horror movies…in dark….before going to bed…..OH BOY!!!!

I was at my place at our huge bed already and covered half of my head with the blanket. Movie was already begun and the couples didn't pay any attention to others.

When some zombie jumped to screen I tried to muffle my scream with the pillow I was holding.

"You know, that pillow can't protect you when the real zombies are coming." Edward whispered to my ear and put his arm around my shoulder. He's sweet velvet voice sent shiver down my spine.

"Mister, that's totally wrong time to scare me.. Like I'm not already scared shitless." I answered too honestly to him. I shouldn't have said the last part. He chuckled and pulled me tightly against him and I put my arms around his waist and to be honest. I wasn't afraid anymore…well not that afraid…

There was something about Edward. I felt that I'm safe with him, like he would protect me and I liked that feeling…but also that feeling scared the living crap out of me. I have never had a real relationship with a guy…and not with a girl either.

Last boyfriend I had was Tyler and he tried to talk me into having sex with him. He didn't manage to do that, thank god that Emmett was there before he did something. Emmett and I agreed that we won't talk about that to our parents and I broke up with Tyler the very next day. He was pissed and said I belong to him but then Emmett came with his soccer team friends and they gave Tyler a little lesson how and why to respect girls. Especially me.

I didn't notice when movie ended. I was already asleep in Edward's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

That's probably my longest chappie

**Chapter 6-They are gone. Shopping.**

I had the best sleep ever. Edward and I were in the forest together, it was so green, there were several colorful flowers. We just laid hand in hand in the centre of the trees and flowers. It was like in movies.

We get up and he asked "Bella?" I didn't answer I just stared at him. He was on his knees front of me and I was so close to tears, I already know what he was doing.

"I love you!" He continued.

"Bella? Bella? Belllaaa?" He started yelling. Wait, that's not my dream. Fuuuckk !!!

"Bella? Are you awake?" Edward asked.

"What do you want, I have the best dream ever!!" I mumbled to my pillow. He chukled.

"We are alone at your place." He now definitely got my attention.

"what do you mean alone in my place? Where are the others?" I wonder where they went?

"Emmett left a letter, it said that went to see some movie and they'll eat at coffee. Oh, and he said that we shouldn't to anything he wouldn't do." He chukled when he said that last part. Sooooooo Emmett! And if he said something he wouldn't so he meant no work and lots of lots of hot sex…ugh...will not happen.

"Ummm..Ok…soo..you are leaving?" I really don't want to be alone with him or I will ravish him.

"I'm hurt Bella. But no, I don't have ride right now, they took all cars…soooo..." Oh God! Kill me! I knew that will have that akward silence.

"Sooo..." I agreed. Shit, I will kill myself…who needs god? He just sits and drinks anyway.

"Wanna something to eat?" I'm too desperate to find some subject.

"I can choose?" Edward asked, he had some dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Umm…sure?" I answered weekly. If he could only know what his stare made to me.

"Good…Close you eyes..." He ordered. What? Why? Like hell I will…

He is soo cute…

"Umm..Ok." I closed my eyes. Shit.

Next thing what I knew was that I was pinned to floor. I opened my eyes and Edward hovered over me.

"E-Edward? What ar- "I wanted to ask what the hell he think he was doing but his kissed me.

EDWARD FUCKIN' CULLEN KISSED MEEE!!!!

At first I didn't know what to do. But two can play that game and I kissed him back as hard he was kissing me. He froze…hah! Eat that!

"B-Bella. D-did y-you just k-kissed me back?" Edward asked, stunned. Well, I could give him something to think about later.

I didn't response to him, I managed to roll us around so that I was on top. I started to kiss him fiercely.

Now he didn't respond at first. He just laid down and let me kiss him. I startled when he grabbed my hips and pulled me tighter to his chest. I think we were kissing each other 10 more minutes when I decided that's enough and he will think about that long time for now.

I pulled myself free from his tight grip and got up.

"I have homework to do….Bye Edward." I smiled friendly to show him that I wasn't mad at him. He just stared at me.

EPOV

"I have homework to do….Bye Edward." She smiled at me and then walked away upstairs.

What the hell? She just kissed me and walked away? Ooh, that devil!

I walked quietly to her room and jumped noisily in. she jumped up from her bed and shrieked. I started to laugh.

"Edward Cullen!" She yelled and jumped to my lap and started tickling me.

"What's with you and jumping?" I asked throw my laugh, she was still tickling me.

She hopped down and blushed. "Shut up!" she growled and playfully hit my arm.

I grabbed her arm, picked her up and throwed her to her bed. I slowly walked to her. She was looking at me shocked.

I laid on top of her and murmured to her ear. "Nobody kiss me and then just walks away!" I felt her shiver beneath me.

I pulled back and looked her in the eye. Her eyes were closed and mouth slightly open. Damn, if she only knew what she is doing to me.

"Honeeeyyyy I'm hoooomeeeee!!!" Alice called from downstairs. Bella groaned. Wait? Why? Did she want me to kiss her? Hmm…maybe I even have a change with her….I like it…

Bella pushed me off her and got up. I didn't notice that she had changed her clothes. She was wearing midnight blue sweatpants and same colored tank top. That color fit perfectly with her skin tone.

I finally followed her. Everybody else were living room…

"Hey guys." I greeted them. Emmett was bouncing up and down.

"Can I show them? Can I? Can I?" He asked from Rosalie. Emmett acts worse than three years old.

"Show us what?" Bella asked. When Alice was her she shrieked.

"Bella? What the hell you are wearing? Did you get dressed at dark today?" Alice panicked. That was so funny. She really thought that Bella is some fashion disaster. I snickered and Bella gave me cold glare.

Bella just rolled her eyes at Alice. "Emmett, could you show us that thing. What ever it was." Bella asked Emmett, who was still bouncing.

"I got a tattoo." He announced to me and Bella. Bella just stared at him.

"Cool. Is it dragon or something?" I asked…I have thought about getting a tattoo myself but I'm afraid of needles.

"Knowing Emmett, it will NOT be a dragon. Maybe a butterfly or a flower or heart or something like that." Bella said warily. "Emmett. show me….NOW." ouh oh, she was angry now. " and you guys let him do that?" Bella asked, everybody just snickered.

Emmett pulled up his T-shirt sleeve and we saw pink unicorn. Man, that guy was total screw-up. I started to laugh. Bella seemed in verge to tears.

"Hey, Bellsie…don't cry hon. It's just a sticker." Jake said and hugged her.

"What?" She asked, surprised.

"Hey..Look sissy, I can take it away. Sorry, I didn't want to scare like this." Emmett said and hugged Bella, he looked little sad.

"Emmett. if you do it again I will kill you. I thought that you had finally cracked and all those bowling balls that had fallen to your head had made some damage….no actually. scratch that.. I already know that they have." She said.

We started laughing.

BPOV

Man, that's not even funny how Emmy scared me. Damn, he will do it again I swore that I WILL kill him.

And that bowling part was true. He can't play bowling. He always falls and that ball will eventually end up in his head. He's lucky that he have hard head.

"Hey, Bella, go change your clothes. We are going shopping. And guys you are coming!" Alice said.

Me, Edward and Jasper groaned. Emmett actually yelled "Yaaaay!" we looked him like..damn…I can't say like he had gone crazy, we already know that he's crazy. Okay, maybe this is better : we looked him like he had two heads. Yeah, that sound's better.

"are we going to eat? Can I go to toy's shop?" Emmett said bouncing up and down again.

"Oooooh! And can I have some lollipops, please Bellie, please, please, please, please?" he made his puppy face….Damn it, he knew that I can't resist his puppy face.

"Yeah yeah..go change your clothes and lets go already." I said annoyed, Emmett ran as fast as he could to his room to change.

"I will go and check that he will change to normal clothes." Rose said and ran to Emmett's room. Ew! I don't want to know what they are doing in there.

"Hey, Jake, you will be coming to?" I asked, trying to get my mind off Emmett's room.

"Yeah, my plane leaves at 9 so I have still time." He answered smiling.

"Good. I haven't even talked to you." That was true, we haven't had time to talk about what had happened when I was away.

"Yeah, thanks to some people who name's we won't mention." He looked Alice with knowing eyes.

Alice just huffed and went to kitchen.

We were riding to mall. Guys and me were at one car, Rose and Alice were at Alice's car. Edward and Jasper sat at front, so it leaved me with Emmett and Jake back. And of course I had to sit between two of them. I felt like cheese between cheese burger.

"Ugh, Emmett, could you stop jumping?" We were almost there and he have all the way here jump around his seat.

He just ignored me and continued his jumping.  
"Are we there yet?" Emmett asked me, about millionth time at one minute.

"No Emmett, we are not." I answered coldly. I was so annoyed, I think I will smack him to unconsciousness soon.

"but now?"

"No."  
"Now?"

"Emmett! Shut the fuck up or I will kill you." I yelled. He stopped bouncing and sit down and looked really sad.

I would have apologized but I was too annoyed and angry.

Soon we were at mall where two angry shopaholics stood their hands on their hips and their looks could kill with an instant.

"Where the heck were you? We have been here like 5 minutes just waiting." Alice hissed at me. I think she overreacted a bit. I understand when they had to wait at least some 30 minutes but still I decided to tell them the truth.

"I might said Edward to drive slowly???" My answer sounded like question.

"WHAT??okay, girl, that added 30 minutes more shopping to your list." Alice said with very very serious face.

"Ok, lets go already then." I wanted to get home as soon as possible.

2 hours and for me 7 shopping bags later we were finally eating. Emmett had started whining 1 hour ago.

"Jake, what happened in Forks when we left with Emmett." I asked, I had a feeling that we won't be able to talk any time soon.

"Well, Tyler got a new girl, some hooker I think. Umm, and I…."Jake said but stopped at mid sentence.

"What's wrong?" I panicked, did something bad happen?

"NO WAY !"He said and jumped up. He ran to some girl, I saw only her back.

She had long dark hair and dark skin. She had beautiful body and she was wearing simple jeans and silky red blouse. Jacob tapped her shoulder and she turned around. She had deep brown eyes, she was quite beautiful. Now I recognized her, she was Leah Clearwater. She lived Phoenix, too. She was at the same school Jake, Emmett and I but we had different gang's. I had history with her and we sat together, she was great girl. Sometimes we went out together and we had much fun.

When she saw that Jake tapped her shoulder she jumped to his lap and they kissed.

Whoaaa! something have definitely changed while I was here. I was happy for them, though. They were cute together and both of them were sweet and fun to be around.

"Jake! You didn't tell me something." I said when I approached Jake and Leah. They pulled off and Leah gave me big hug.

"Hey, nice to see you. History is boring without you, you know." She said.

"Nice to see you, too. I believe you. Specially when our teacher are Mrs. Evenston." She was so boring teacher. I hate her voice, there's no ring at her voice, it's just so lame and it makes you sleepy.

"So, how many times you have fell asleep?" I asked. When one of us couldn't come to school we just fell asleep because there wasn't anyone to keep you awake.

"Ughh. First day, first class was History. Ugh! I, of course, fell asleep and now I have to sit with Jessica Stanley. She's able to keep me awake with her talk…..some while." She said and I laughed at that. That's true that Jessica Stanley could talk. She talk's much. At first you look at her with shock, that someone could talk so much and them you fall asleep. No use in there.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Why are you sorry?" she asked.  
"Well, I abandoned you. Didn't I?"

"Yeah, but that's okay, it's not like you were very happy to move away." That was true, I didn't want to move away because I had friends there. Or friend, almost all my time went to Jake.

"Hey, what are you doing in here anyway? " I asked but I think I know why she's here.

"I thought I could take one walk and well, here I am." She said. Yeah, little walk indeed.

"Yeah, you are quite far away from home."

"Yeah. No, actually I'm here because Jake invited me with him, but I had some family stuff going on, but now it's over and I thought I could surprise you guys." She said.

"Well, I'm happy that you're here. And you, Jacob Black, I won't forgive. Why didn't you tell me that you and Le are together?" I accused him.

"Sorry Bells. Please forgive me." He said and made his puppy face.

"Only if you buy me that thing I'm thinking off." I said.

"Ok, let's buy you some chocolate." He said and walked away.

"Hey, how did you know?" I asked but I knew that he knew that I knew. He just gave me look what said really?

I went back to our table meanwhile Jake and Leah went to buy me chocolate.

"where Jake and Leah went?" Alice asked me.

"How did you know that she's Leah?" oh, right, Emmett.

"Emmett." She just said.

"Ok, they went to buy me chocolate." I said she looked at me confused.

"Yaaay! Chocolate!" Emmett screamed, every head at the coffee turned to us.

"I heard that you wanted lollipops, too, Emmett." Alice said. Shit. I really considered throwing her with one of those many many shopping bag's I unfortunately owned.

"Lollipops, too. Lollipops, too." Damn Alice.

"Go and find Jake, he will buy you some." _Please leave before you mange to embarrass us more_, I thought.

He took off running.

Soon they were back and we ate and laughed. Then it was time to Jake and Leah to go to the airport.

We took them there and said goodbye. Then we went to home.

Soon as my head touched my pillow, I fell asleep, and dreamt about that awesome kiss that Edward and I shared.


	7. Chapter 7

Heh ! I made a song..that's not some cool song…but will do….I hope ….Ooh, and the funniest thing is that I had to google cereals 'cause I had no idea what cereals American people are eating.

**Chapter 7 – heart to heart.**

Beep Beep Beep

The most annoying sound EVER! I wish I could somehow turn back time and kill the inventor of the alarm clock. Yeah, that's so not gonna happen.

"Wakey wakey Izzy…"Emmet came to my room yelling.

"Go to hell." I mumbled back to him.

"Izzy wakes up and goes to shower,

Yeah, you can call it girl power,

Then she will go to school,

There's no pool,

That's really uncool.

She look's around.

Hush! There's some sound.

She turn's around, and what she see's ?

There's Edward on his knees…." Emmett singed really loud and I didn't want to hear that song anymore. I think I know how that song end….and fortunately I don't speak pervert.

"FUCK, EMMETT! SHUT THE FUCK UP! IT'S FUCKING MORNING AND SOME FUCKING NORMAL PEOPLE WANT TO FUCKING SLEEP…." I screamed, I hope Dad isn't home anymore.

"Down boy!" he said like I was some fucking dog and laughed.

"Don't you down m! I'm not you freaking dog, I'm your sister." I threatened him.

I hate mornings.

"Isn't they like the same things?"He asked. Did my own fucking brother compare me with some fucking dog?

"Oh, no Emmett Swan, you did not say that..."I said slowly and walked to him, pointing my finger to his chest.

"Ouh oh. RUUUUUNNNN!" he screamed and before I could even blink he was gone. I would run after him but I was still tired and thought that shower will be the best solution.

So after I showered and choose some new clothes Alice had bought me yesterday I went downstairs to eat.

Dad was already gone and I hope that he didn't hear my little cursing moment.

"Hey sissy. Was' up?"Emmett said like that show in my room didn't even happen.

"Don't sissy me mister."I faked to be angry but the truth was that I couldn't be angry at my stupid brother.

Emmett didn't respond me, just smiled and continued eating his Freakies. I got the bowl and poored myself some Coco Pop's.

I just finished eating when somebody knocked on the door. I looked to Emmett, he just shrugged.

I opened the door and Edward was leaning to doorway.

"Hey beautiful. Wanna have ride?" He asked while rising his eyebrows suggestively. Inside it made me all jumpy, to be honest.

"Nope.."I said, staring at him indifferently.

"Ok, fine, are you coming or what?" He asked annoyed and little pissed that I didn't play along or whatsoever.

"Uuh…spicy.."I muttered while I got my backbag, he just rolled his eyes.

"Emmett, are you coming."I asked.

"Umm..no, I have to pick Rose up." He said smiling very goofy grin, what mirrored in my face.

"Great. Have a good time."I said while I was going outside.

"Luv ya Sissy."He called after me laughing.

"What ever.."I smiled, I loved my brother. (brain-less or not)

We got to Edwards car and took off to school.

We didn't say anything, we just listened CD in peace and hummed along. If Edward somehow manage to lower his ego and those flirty thingies, he would be the most amazing perfect person in entire world. Right now he's attitude is a little annoying, still I have to admit that I'm falling for him and that I enjoy a little those little flirty things because no one has ever worked to deserve my respect.

Finally we arrived to school's parking lot. Edward were fast and opened my door. He acted like gentleman and I mumbled a 'Thank you' and blushed. He just smiled sweetly at me.

Edward and I started walking toward school and everybody were staring at us. Yeah, I already image those rumors : school's hyper sexy player and the plain new girl.

Edward put his arm around my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"Don't you even try, Romeo." I said he looked embarrassed. I felt a little bad for embarrassing him but maybe he was embarrassed front of me. Hope so…

"Sorry." He mumbled, so low that I almost didn't hear it.

Suddenly Mike jumped to my way. Where the heck he came from???

"Hey Babe. You had to come my place….where were you? I waited for you! Let's go find some lonely corner somewhere." Mike suggested. EEEWWWWWWW !!!!!!!

"Umm, Mikeee?" didn't I mention him that it was only a dare? I guess not..

"Yes babe?" uggh…babe… I hate that word.

"First….don't ever call me babe or I will castrate you myself with my bare hands." I threatened him, he actually looked scared. "and for second….I didn't meant it, it was just a dare." I said, maybe I was little to harsh, but I didn't care. I didn't like that boy. He made me shiver from unpleasant against him.

"W-What? D-Dare? No sex?" he looked verge of dears. That no sew thing was creepy…."No sex…"He muttered quietly. Okay, extremely creepy. I couldn't say anything, he just ran away.

"Well done Bella. You know how to make guy's cry." Edward said sarcastically.

"It's my job. I have to do it." I said and rolled my eyes. It wasn't like I did this with purpose.

"Bitch." Edward said. I knew that he was just picking on me because he couldn't hold back his smile.

"Cockblocker." He muttered again.

"Okay, I got the point. Thank you." I said. He didn't have to rub this under my nose…

"You are very welcome." He said and smiled his crooked smile what's worth to dye.

"What ever…"I smiled back flirtatiously and his eyes glassed over and he stopped.

"Edward? Edward?" No response.

"Edward? What happened?" I asked. I was growing little worried now.

I pushed him on the shoulder, finally he responded.

"Uh, yeah? Sorry. I'm okay." He said but he seemed little unsure.

"Ok. Are you ready for school?" I said thinking that

Maybe there were something wrong and he couldn't or didn't want to go to school anymore.

"Am I ever ready for school?" He joked. To me he looked normal now.

"Good, then lets go." I said and started walking again, this time faster because we were going to be late.

When we finally made to class the lesson was already on and teacher gave us a lecture about being late to class. Finally we had permission to go to our seats.

Throughout the class Mike came, he looked sad and embarrassed. His eyes were all puffy and red, like he had been crying. He held his head down when the teacher yelled at him. Finally when teacher was over he mumbled little 'sorry' and gave me quick look. That made me feel like shit. Did he really cry because of me?

I looked at Edward he gave me small smile and wrinkled his nose. Yeah, totally my fault.

Today had been so slow. I apologized front of Mike, he just said that it was nothing and walked away. That made me feel even crappier. I wish he would yell at me and stuff. I know what means broken heart.

I didn't have any other lesson with Edward, Alice or the others.

It was lunch and I was walking toward the cafeteria alone.

I felt somebody stalking me, okay, not really stalking but walking behind me, but the hall was empty. I could hear my heals clicking on marmor floor. I looked back and didn't see anybody. That thing is creeping me out.

Entire morning after the first lesion I have felt eyes on me and somebody walking behind me and I was scared shitless.

Finally I make it to the lunch room and took my food to our table.

"Hey Bella." Alice and Rosalie created me.

"Hey guys." I created them back. Everybody were already eating.

I looked around I still felt somebody watching me. I saw some brown eyes and tanned skin with black short hair. That remind me someone but that couldn't be him.

I shook my head and closed my mouth. I hope nobody saw me like that, frightened shitless.

"Izzy, what's up?" Emmett asked, he looked really concerned but I couldn't tell him. He would only say that I'm crazy, and I think he's right.

"Umm..nothing." I gave him a weak smile and tried to sound convincing.

"Isabella, you tell me in very that minute what is fucking going on. You looked really scared and you are as pale as some fucking ghost." Emmett said seriously. So he had noticed. And did I look pale? I mean, I was scared shitless, like Emmett had mentioned, too, and my mom had always say that I was like open book.

"Sorry, but it's not really big deal. I thought that I saw someone familiar, but I was wrong. Please, just leave it, you will say anyways that I'm crazy." I said, if I will tell him that I thought that I saw Tyler from Phoenix, in here Forks, in my new school and hopefully with new start and new life.

"In here? School? You've gone crazy." He said and rolled his eyes.. what did I tell you???

"Yeah, thanks." I said quietly.

We didn't mention it anymore the whole lunch.

I had still felt those eyes and someone walk behind me at the empty hall.

At the last class I saw Mike again but this time he was glowing and he looked little dangerous. I don't know what made him look dangerous, I have never see him as some bad guy or something. I just shook my head and let this go.

After the school Edward take me home.

"So, who you thought you saw today?" Edward asked when we were riding home in his car. Holy shit….

"Umm… do you really want to start this again, Edward? If I tell you, you will tell me that I'm crazy and there's no point it, really. And it's nothing, really, you guys don't have to worry about it." I really didn't want them to worry about me just because I'm mental.

"Bella, you are our good friend. We love you, it's our job to worry about you." He said little joking and gave me small smile. I looked to his green eyes and the first time I saw worry and maturity not that flirty player guy, who I have seen most of the time. But that maturity made me fall even harder for him, though I really didn't want to. I have experienced broken heart before and I'm sure that our relation ship will end like that. His eyes looked open, too. Right now, he didn't hold back his emotions like he had always done.

"Please? Please, tell me." He begged me his eyes were so green and they didn't have an end, like I could look at his soul and take it away.

"Ok, I thought that I saw Tyler, he was my boyfriend back in Phoenix." I said honestly. His eyes did that to me.

"That's why your eyes are always sad, even when you are really have a good time, there's always some sad glint in you eyes." He said as he pulled to my drive way. Emmett and Dad weren't home yet.

"I asked Emmett about it but he didn't say anything, only that I had to ask you if I wanted to know." He continued. He asked Emmett, they talked about me? I didn't know what to do….Be happy or angry?

I think flattered would be the best. Edward wanted to know about me and I liked it, even if I knew it's wrong. I can't trust him, yes I have begin to trust him, but not entirely.

"Umm… you asked Emmett? Okay….Tyler was my boyfriend from 4 grade. We had been the 'happy couple' in everybody's eyes. And I guess that we were too. I thought that he loved me too. I was madly in love with him. Because everybody thought that were that happy couple and we had been together so long he thought that he owned me. Three days before I decided to tell him that I will move and come here I went to his place." I paused to look his emotions. He looked little worried about what was coming. I haven't told my story to anybody else, except Emmett.

"Okay…I went to his place, he wasn't alone, his father was home too. He told that he wanted to be alone with me. So we decided to have a walk. He lead us to forest behind his house. Emmett and I had been here before with him so I wasn't scared. I wanted Emmett to come too because we always had so much fun together. So I texted him 'TH' what meant Three House. At this time I didn't know that that text message would save my purity and virginity." I blushed, looked down and started playing with my fingers.

"Wait. You are a virgin?" He asked I looked at him but I didn't find any humor in his eyes.

"Umm...yeah...Why?" I asked.

"it's just that...I mean…wow…girl with your appearance…you know.." He mumbled and blushed. That was so cute. He thought that I was beautiful.

"Yeah, I know...Thanks." I said and he smiled at me. He urged me to continue.

"Okay...well…he didn't notice me sending that message. And we went up. He locked the door and that was unusual. Usually we didn't lock the doors but all three of us had the keys. I looked around I saw that he had took some blankets and pillows up here. I asked him what was going on and silently prayed that Emmett would come soon and he took his keys with him. Tyler said it's time to loose my virginity. He had wanted to do this before but I had said that I wasn't ready for it yet. So I said the same thing again. When I said that I'm not going to do it he growled, yeah, like really growled and said that it wasn't my thing to tell and that I belong to him, he said he won't let me go with me being virgin and he hasn't saw my body yet. I asked him what he meant with that letting go."

" He said that he talked with Emmett and Emmett told him that we were moving. He started ripping my clothes off and I cried madly begging him to stop." I paused again this time Edward looked mad, his fists clenched to steering wheel. He looked at me and wiped my tears away, what I hadn't notice that they had begin to run down my face. I closed my eyes when his hand made a contact whit my cheek. I felt electric shock go thro my cheek I open my eyes and he had took his hand away and looked it like it is some alien's hand. I shooked my head and begin talking again.

"I was almost naked when Emmett came in looking confused, I think that he heard my begging and crying. At the second he saw how we were his eyes filled with pure anger what I have never seen before. I was pretty sure that he will kill him and to be honest, I don't think that I would have stopped him. "

"Emmett threw me his hoodie and took Tyler by his collar and throw out of the tree house. Unfortunately or fortunately it wasn't high fall. I put on his hoodie and went down too. I saw that Jake was there too, he hugged me and we watched how Emmett yelled at Tyler and punched him. Finally I was sick of hit and I told Jake to stop Emmett. Jake stopped him. Tyler was almost in coma. Three of us just walked away and left him there."

"Well…at least we know that he isn't dead, when you saw him today." Edward said. I laughed weekly.

"You believe me? You don't think that I'm crazy?" I asked.

"Bella, I….believe you…" He said. But he sounded like he wanted to tell me something else.

"Thanks. We left him there and went home. My mom and Phil weren't at home, mom had dragged Phil out. Em and Jake wanted to do something about it, to tell the police or something but I didn't let them. I thought that there weren't any point because we were moving. So we didn't to anything and didn't tell anybody else either. Soon we moved away hoping that we won't see that pig anymore." I finished my story.

"I'm so sorry Bella, because you had to go thru it. You don't have to be scared. We will protect you while are here. I will protect you, you can trust me." He said and he was totally honest, he looked like he would begun to cry, too.

"Edward?" I asked. I wanted to know why he had been being like that- player…

"Yes?" He asked, still shocked about my story.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, I hope he will tell me the reason.

"Anything you want."

"Why you being beeing player and why the heck you started dating Lauren?" I asked honestly.

"Umm… Okay, I guess I can tell you my story, too. But it's not that scary than yours." He said. I snorted throw my tears.

"There were this girl….Tanya." He started. I knew that there's something about some girl.

"she just moved to Alaska….before we came living here, we lived in Alaska. She was gorgeous. Every boy wanted her and she knew that, she loved that feeling. I was the most popular guy at the school but I never dated with any girl. When Tanya came everything changed. I wanted her and she made me work to have her. Finally we started dating and I thought that it was true love or some shit like that. I was so blind. I couldn't see those flirty looks she gave to boys. We had been dating for a month when I saw her fucking some other guy in her bed. I had went there to take her our anniversary and I found her doing doggy style with some another guy. I was heartbroken and angry. Next day Tanya asked if I really believed that she loved me and she and some other guys began to pick on me. Some point I get sick of it and we moved away…..that all…"He said…I couldn't speak…

THAT BITCH !!!! how could she do that to Edward??? Because of her he's a player now.

"I'm sorry." I murmured softly looking exactly to his eyes. he gave me small smile.

"Bella. It's late…maybe you should go." He said.

"yeah, sorry, for holding you here. Bye." I said. I felt really bad because I had hold him here.

"Don't worry. I'm not sad, I liked it." He said and smiled big, that made me smile big too.

"Bye." I said and gave him one peck to his cheek.

Charlie still wasn't home and I didn't feel like cooking, too. I just ordered some pizza and watched TV.

Soon Charlie was home and wanted to watch news but I didn't feel like it and went to my room.

I lay down on my bed and just thought…

About Edward to be honest. I wanted to yell at him.

GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD YOU JERK !!!

Or you sexy beast because he definitely was that….

I fell asleep when I thought about you-know-who and I was sick of him being in my head. My brains just loved to piss me off and I had to watch myself dreaming about him. I was irritated that he was in my head every freaking second and I still enjoyed it, I have no idea why but I did.

But it's always my own brain that betrayed me and it started to play me Edward with some other girl. If I could kick myself….without getting hurt…noo stupid! Getting hurt is the point ! Duuuuh !

Damn, why I trust him and why I don't trust him.

But the main question is WHY THE FUCK LOVE HAS TO BE SO CONFUSING ?


	8. Chapter 8

Umm…yeah…My brain didn't work at the moment I wrote this…..soo..this might be a little strange..and I have already wrote last chapter and I have NO idea what will be between….oh God..little help???

**Chapter 8 – Oh shit.**

I waked up and thought what had happened. Great I fell asleep dreaming some guy who is a gigolo…..some way….

"Damn it!" Shit, I forgot to choose my outfit…and half of my homework isn't done.

"Duble damn it!"

"Knock Knock Sissy-Pissy."Emmett came in half singing.

"Emmett, what would have happen if I were naked?" I asked.

"I haven't look yet, jeez. And if I had then I'm positive that you would have killed me already." He answered.

"That's right. And you can look, I'm not naked."I rolled my eyes, stupid brother.

"Hey tell Rose that if she will keep you on her own one more night I will burn all her clothes. I wanted to ask you for a favor." Emmett were away all night.

"how did you know I was Rose's place?" He looked surprised.

"My flying purple Monkeys told me." I rolled my eyes, I bet Emmett will believe it, only he could elieve something like that.

"REALLLYYY??? Where you saw him? I wanna see it. I wanna see it."Emmett jumped up and down like Alice.

"Emmett you are the rockstar of stupid…."I'm sick of it….a little….

"Thank you. Let's eat and go to school."Hmm…good offer.

"Yeaaah! Food!" wow, I sounded like Emmett.

"You go first…I will change and come too."He took off running.

After I find some dark jeans, my favorite red converses, black blouse, red hoodie and black bag with bright red flowers I went to eat.

We were out of Coco pop's so I had to eat Emmett's Freakie's he wasn't pleased with it but I don't give a shit.

As we ate we didn't talk Emmett just glanced up at me sometimes but remained silent.

Suddenly he started laughing hard. He has gone even crazier.

"What the hell Emmett? You scared me shitless. Next time warn me." I said still little grumpy because the early wake up.

"Sorry…just one old joke I remember." He said, he looked like he had one big secret. I am his sister and I know when he's hiding something and I know that he wants to tell me that secret but he can't.

"Sure…"I said and rolled my eyes.

EmPOV

Bella ate silently my Freakies.

MY FREAKIES !!! She will pay for this…..one day….she's quite tough girl.

Earlier she said that I was at Roses place. That was true but I wasn't there alone. Jasper and Alice were there too. We tried to work out some plan to put Edward and Bella together. They obviously liked each other but Bella has some trouble with trusting people after this Tyler shit.

I started to think how Edward and Bella didn't have a clue that we were planning some thing and that was funny. I tried to hold back my laughter but didn't manage to do it. Bella asked what was wrong I just answered that some old joke…more like new one.

Our plan was put Edward and Bella together. Edward yesterday called me and told me that Bella told him what had happened with Tyler. I was surprised that she already had told him but that shows how much she liked him and somewhere deep she knows that she trust's him and maybe even loves it.

Ooh, Love….Rosalie is the most perfect girl in the whole universe. She's smart, gorgeous, sneaky, funny and everything else too.

She managed to put me forget that skanky bitch I've dated before.

BPOV

didn't pay any attention to him anymore, I just got lost in my thoughts.

Everything Edward and I spoke yesterday, as we went heart to heart. We shared our biggest secrets, I don't know where that trust came but I didn't feel unsure when I talked with him.

"HEEEY! ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT?" Emmett yelled to me, he was already at the door.

"yeah yeah, I'm coming, no need to yell."I rolled my eyes….again. when I will roll me eyes more then I will become cross eyed. EWWW !! jeez….I sounded like some cheerleader.

I got my bag and ran out to Emmett's car. I would love to ride with my bike but it's freaking cold in here. I wonder if I manage to see snow, too. I have never seen it.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind if we pick Alice and Edward too."Emmett said. Why I should I? They are my friends, too.

"Nope." I said popping the p.

"Great." He said and took off toward to Cullen's house.

When we got there Edward and Alice were already outside waiting for us. They got in and greeted us, then we took off again.

Emmett put some CD in and hit play. Barbie Girl started to play and Emmett started singing too.

"Guy is no longer in this world." Edward said from backseat over the loud music.

"I doubt he has ever been."And that is so true. When we were little kids he was the girly one. He wanted to play with barbies with me and make my make up and dress me just like Alice and Rose now. Ugh, I hate that, I'm not retarded or something ,I can dress myself .

"EMMETT SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" I yelled at him. My head was killing me already. He turned the radio off and shut up.

"Thank you!"I said but nobody responsed. I looked back, Alice and Edward had hard time to hold back their laughter.

Finally we pulled to school's parking lot. We all got out and started to move towards our first class. Mike jumped to our way again. Wow, déjà vu.

"What Mike?"I was no mood to play nice right now.

"Hey Bella."He said casually.

"Hey Mike, is it me or did you really got uglier?" I guess my grumpiness is still here.

"It's totally you. umm…I wondered maybe you would want to go out today."He asked. He asked me to date. Mike fucking Newton asked me to freaking date…again. That boy won't take the hint, wont he?

"No thank you Mike…I will say no…..again."I said and mover around him with everybody else.

"Hey, where you think you are going."He said and grabbed my arm.

"If you don't let go of his hand right now I will bounce you down to the hypneted line." Edward said and Emmett looked like he was ready to kill Mike. But I was shocked that Edward was the one to say anything though I don't complain.

Mike didn't response just glared at Edward. Edward put his one arm around my waste and another to Mike's arm and squeezed it hard.

"Bastard." Mike muttered and went away holding his hand.

"Thank you." I said, I was totally aware that Edward's arm was still around my waste. I moved away slightly so that I was free from his gasp and started moving again with the others and Edward came too.

"Hey Eddie." Some chick came.

"Lauren."Edward wrinkled his nose in disgust. Lauren was one of those 'fake people': fake tan, fake boobs and fake nose. I disgust girls like that. She was wearing so much make up that if you would knock side of her head the make up would fall of like concrete. She ran at her high heels to Edward and started hugging him and stuff. I felt some strange thing at my chest what I hadn't felt so long.

Jealousy

Edward looked like he was suffering and I decided to save him like he saved me from Mike.

I walked to him and hugged his waste, giving him on squeeze.

"Babe, are you okay?"I asked innocently that bitch Lauren backed of one step and looked us. Edward hugged me return and kissed the top of my head. I world started to spin and my heart was beating so hard I think that even Lauren heard that.

"Not anymore, love." He said and looked at me lovingly like we were a real couple. I can tell you that we played good. I almost fainted and my knees went week when he called me Love. HE actually had to hold me up so I won't fall down. He looked at me concerned I just shrugged and shooked my head.

"Lauren? Did you needed anything? We're little late soo…Bye."Edward said and pulled me away quikly.

"You have no idea how grateful I am to you, Bella. You just saved my life." He said, he sounded grateful.

"I thought you were dating." I hadn't heard that they had break up or something.

"Umm..I broke up with her yesterday night, she throw a fit at me but I don't care." He said still holding my hand, this time I didn't pull away.

"I hope a killer rabbit attacks her!" I said, I really felt disgusted toward her. Edward just laughed.

"Yeah me too." He said and let go of my hand when we reached guys.

Jasper and Rosalie were here too.

"Hey, good save Bella."Jasper said and gave me quick hug.

"yeah, thanks."I said.

"Man, that's globally unfair. I have to always miss the best shows."Rosalie pouted.

"I wanted to see that bitches face."Rosalie said dreaming.

"Yeah yeah, let's go now..please? I don't feel like getting attention anymore."I said and started walking. Edward came too because we had English together with Alice but Alice was too busy making out with Jasper.

The whole day was running past of my eyes….I didn't remember anything of it. I had that funny feeling like something bad will happen….but that is stupid…and I had that feeling again that someone is watching me. I'm mental. Maybe I should see some shrink or something.

"Bella? Bella? Hey, snap out of it." Alice clapped her hands before my eyes and I startled. We all were at the parking lot.

"Sorry, I was thinking a little."I mumbled and blushed.

"Yeah, you have been thinking the whole day."Alice said."Did you hear what we said?"

"No."

"Emmett will come with us. You will took his car home and there you will wait for me and we will go shopping. "Alice said her hands on her hips.

"But it's school day tomorrow."I tried to reason her.

"No we don't we all are taking a day off." She said and they walked away. Emmet throwed me his keys and went with them.

I watched them drive away. Well..what the heck…And went home myself….

I went home and started cleaning my room. Since the day I came here I have throw my clothes every where and it's a mess.

My phone ringed (Kings of leon-closer)

' Stranded in this spooky down

Stoplights are swaying and the phone lines are down

This floor is crackling cold, she took my heart, I think she took my soul

With the moon I run far from the fiery sun' I thought that it will be Alice but it didn't have the caller ID…but the number seemed familiar.

"Hello?" I answered. I don't why but I was hesitant, I didn't like that feeling when I decided to answer the phone and that feeling that something is going to be wrong didn't help eather.

"Isabella?"Some man voice asked my name.

"Yes? Who is it?" I was slightly paniced.

"It's me, Mike, I need to speek with you. don't worry, just for a second." Ugh…great…

"Mike…are you sure?"I really didn't want him to come.

"Yes, please, Bella."He begged.

"Ok, you know where I live?"I asked.

"Yeah, Bye."He said and hung up.

"Umm…Bye?"I said though the call was already over.

I went down stairs and waited for him. 10 minutes later the door bell ringed.

"Hey Bella."Mike said.

"Mike…" I greeted him and let him in I saw that he wasn't alone, I screamed and tried to shut the door put Tyler got his food between and managed to hold it open.

"Well Well Bella….good to see you."Tyler said.

"What do you want ? go away!!"I screamed to him, I was really scared.

"This time there is no Emmett to protect you."Tyler said and Mike cought me when I started to run.

"Let me go. Let me go."I tried to brake free but I didn't manage. One little girl can't fight against two big guys. Assholes. To say I was scared shitless was slightly true.

Goodbye my new best friends….goodbye my brother, goodbye my mother, goodbye my father, goodbye MY Edward…I love you….

Shit. I can't be so negative….think positive, think positive.

"Why are you doing this??"I asked Tyler. He watched me crying and smiled.

"Why? You didn't sleep me even when we had been dating for years and your brother beat me up….is this enough for you?"He said.

Oh my God, please help me.

They tied me and went to our back yard.

"What the heck are we doing in here?"I asked them

"Shut up."Mike said and punched me on face. I felt blood tripping of my nose and I felt slightly dizzy.

We went to forest and quite close to our house was my tree house what Emmett did for me when we were children.

They taped my mouth and leaved me here. They told me they will be back.


	9. Chapter 9

Damn, I don't like this story anymore so much. All my imagination is gone. I can't write long stories because I'm not very patient, so I write couple of short stories and lots of lots of one-shots….If I got some good idea. I write this chapter just to end this story, so yeah, this MIGHT suck ! sorry…

Luv Ya,

Emmy,

Xoxoxoxoxo

**Chapter 9 – thank god my brother is strong and fast.**

**BPOV**

I'm still at my old tree house alone. Mike and Tyler have been away about 3 hours already..I think so…

Well, at least I knew what is that bad thing I had felt the whole day. And it was Tyler who had watched me.

Those two assholes tied me here and my arms fucking hurt. Mike also bunched my nose, I think its broken. At least it stopped bleeding. Only fear could help me not to faint because of blood.

I'm not scared though. They are some fucktards, they can't manage anything, well at least Mike. Tyler is little bit more complicated.

I'm not scared but I really hope that someone will come and save me. I have had enough of this wet and cold air I have to breath in. at least they gave me some blanket so I'm not totally freezing.

"Shut up, someone will hear you." I heard someone whisper. I think it was Tyler. And I was right, soon Mike and Tyler came in with apple pie, forks, cups and thermos.

Mike pulled the tape off my mouth. "Damn, that hurts you idiot." I said to him looking straight to his eyes.

"Hey, be nicer, we control your life right now." Tyler talked to me like I was some retarded jerk.

"Yeah, you kidnap me and I have to be nice to you, you wish." I spat to his face.

"Hey, watch your mouth missy." Mike said and slapped me. OUCH ! Maybe I should shut up?

That dude seriously have some thing for slapping me.

"So, are you hungry?" Tyler asked. I didn't respond to him.

"Hey, we ask you answer." Mike said with fake British accent.

"Oh My God, you are so wicked." I said and rolled my eyes. He just winked, eww, he really believed that.

**EmPOV**

"Where the heck is Bella?" Edward asked me. He does that a lot. I personally think they are in loooooooveeeee.

"My answer will be the same what it was 1 minute ago." I rolled my eyes.

We have been looking for Bella several hours. We tried to call her phone but she's not answering.

Something is really off. It's night already but we haven't called Charlie. Edward said it's not necessary yet but I think it will be better when he send out his searching team.

"Ok, I will call Dad." I said to Edward and he nodded.

"I will call girls and invite them over here, if it's alright?" Edward asked. We just leaved girls and Alice's place with Jasper.

"Yeah, you should call them." I said and went out to back yard to call my father.

"Hello?" Dad answered after third ring.

"Hey Dad, it's Emmett."

"Hey, Emmy. Is something wrong?" He sounded worried.

"Why something have to be wrong? Can't I call you with no reason?" I asked though he was very very right.

"You can…….but is there something wrong?"

"yes, dad." I took a deep breath before continuing. " Bella is missing." I closed my eyes and prayed that Bella will be found and dad wouldn't be dying at the other side of phone.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked, his voice trembling.

I told dad everything I knew and apologized. Charlie said that it's not my fault and he will send out searching team.

Of course he said it's not my fault. He is my dad, he has to say that.

I went back inside and found everybody already here.

"Oh, hey guys, you're fast." I said and gave Rosalie big hug.

"Of course, Bella is our friend too. Though Edward is acting like she's only his." Alice said and gave Edward pointed look.

Edward was pacing around the kitchen.

Yeah, definitely in love.

"Honey, go talk with him. He will tear his hair out of his head and I like his hair." Rosalie said and hugged me tightly around my torso.

"Ok." I sighed and marched to kitchen.

"Hey Edward...you OK?" I asked and watched how he paced. My head started slightly pinning.

"Perfect...perfect…can't be better." He said. Huh, he didn't convince me. I mean I'm stupid and stuff but I really didn't believe this.

"Edward…you couldn't even fool me with this." I looked closely to his eyes. We were standing so close that I could hear his heartbeat going wildly and his eyes were all red and puffy. He's going crazy, believe me.

Edward didn't respond to me, he just walked away.

"Hey, Edward, where are you going?" I asked him.

"Smoking."

**EPOV**

"Smoking." I said to Emmett and grabbed my jacket.

I didn't want to smoke. All I wanted to do is beat the living crap out of this Tyler guy and Mike for kidnapping the love of my life.

Yeah, Bella is the love of my life. I know I haven't acted like that but I realized that as soon as we didn't hear anything about Bella.

I'm going crazy without her.

Damn, I already am crazy.

I have known her only… I don't know how little. And I already love her like I have known her years.

I absolutely love everything about her. You just can't resist her charm.

She's perfect and I know she's the only one to me.

Oh, damn, I sound like little girl dreaming about some rock star.

I walked back to their house and drove back home.

I couldn't sleep so I took some sleeping pills. Now I will sleep like a baby.

**APOV**

"Hey, Where is Edward?" I asked when he hadn't come back 1 and a half hour.

"I saw him hour ago, he drove away with his car." Emmett said and continued eating his chocolate cake.

"You know, Bella loved chocolate." Emmett said and looked the cake.

That's it. I just can't take it anymore. I love Bella, she's great and I know we would had been best friends. But now? Now she's kidnapped.

I felt tears raining down my face.

"Umm…Jasper?" Emmett called helpless. He can't deal crying women.

"What, Emmett?" Jasper asked when he came to living room holding a class of water. It was like he knew already. Man, I love my boyfriend.

"Hey, babe, what's wrong? Don't cry, don't cry. I'm here." He hushed me and rocked me back and forth.

He rocked me like this half an hour, that affected me like sleeping pill and I fell asleep.

**EmPOV**

"Hey, is she sleeping?" I asked Jasper who was still rocking Alice. He had been doing this for a while. Rose dozed off an hour ago, too. Now there was only Jazz and me.

"Yes, she is." Jazz said looking down her lovingly.

"Can I cover her face with whipped cream?" I asked, hoping he would say yes.

"No." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Oh come on, you can lick it later." I said and raised my eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, you little sick twisted man." He said to me and shook his head. I knew he wasn't mad I saw that smile on his lips.

Soon Jazz dozed off also.

Man, this is boring. Even 'Superbad' can't entertain me anymore. Things are bad. Very bad.

"Ugh." I moaned out loud and stomped to kitchen. I walked straight to fridge. I looked very closely what that consisted, nothing.

I think I will start dancing. Yeah!

NO! Others are sleeping, I can't do that.

Shit, things are bad. I care about what others think! I'm screwed…officially.

My phone stared ringing. I jumped over the couch and knocked over the chair. Rosalie began to stir.

"Crap." I cursed.

"Hey, Mister Pony, don't go there. No! Butterfly's are there! Don't go! Oh, shut up, Ben 10. I know your secret! Your eyes aren't so green naturally!" Rose muttered in her sleep. She had always been jealous at green eyes.

I chuckled and went to find my phone. It was Charlie's caller ID.

"Yeah, dad, you got something?" I asked really hopeful.

"Emmett." He said and paused. OH NO! THEY FOUND HER BODY! My sister is dead. My little sister.

"We didn't find anything. I'm sorry. We have been looking for her all night. We have to stop. I'm sorry. Oh, and I won't come home tonight. Bye, son." Dad said.

"Yeah, bye." I said, beaten.

They didn't find her. At least there's not any proof that she's dead.

"Man! I NEED some fresh air." I said out loud again. Great, now I speak with myself too.

I took my jacket and went back yard.

Man, I remember that place. Near here Bella had a tree house. She totally loved it, she spent days and nights playing there. I, as a big brother first painted it purple but she started crying and wanted it pink.

I remember how I and Ben came here to play war. Bella and Angela were playing upstairs with dolls and we decided to bully them a little. We sneaked upstairs and shot them with our water guns. They squealed and we thought that was funny.

I decided to go upstairs for old memories but I heard someone talking…

_What the fuck?_

"Mike, shut up! There are searching group somewhere and they are searching Bella. We have to be quiet. SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Hey, that was Tyler.

DID HE SAY, BELLA IS UP THERE? Oh this is it! I will kill him. He had done this once before and now again?

I WILL KILL THIS MOTHERFUCKER !!!!

**BPOV **

"Mike, shut up! There are searching group somewhere and they are searching Bella. We have to be quiet. SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Tyler whispered / yelled at Mike. Again.

Damn, I'm feeling fuzzy and stuff. Ooh, I know what it is. That's my blood. Hahaha, my blood. Oh, wait, maybe it's all that alcohol they gave to me.

Damn, my leg hurts. Oh yeah, they broke it. Isn't it funny? I think it is apart the thing it hurts like hell.

They are bad boys. I want my boy. I want Edward.

Hey, someone came. Ooooh, it's my brother. I missed him, I have a great brother.

Hey, who turned off the lights ?

**EmPOV**

"Bella, Bella. Wake up!" I tried to shake her up. I just reached the hospital.

"Oh, Damn! I have to do everything alone." And again, I'm speaking to myself.

Damn, that Charlie isn't here. At least he has something smart to do. Hah, he's putting those assholes to jail.

"Hello. My sister has a broken leg and I think she's alcohol poisoning also." I told to the nurse.

"Oh dear. Happens every year." She said. Yeah, I don't think so.

After I gave Bella over to the doctor I drove home and told everybody what happened.


	10. the end

**Chapter 10 - my happily ever after. **

**BPOV**

"What the heck?" I asked myself…that wasn't my home…too bright and it's smelling like…like...like...oh shit…

HOSPITAL !

Ugh, what I did now? I opened my eyes slowly.

"Hey girl." Some unknown girl voice said. I looked the way voice came from. There was one girl with long black hair and blue eyes, she was dressed very nicely. Alice would definitely love that outfit.

"umm..Hello?" I said. Who was she?

"I'm Sarah. I'm you roomie…for now…You will go away today, the doctor said not to disturb you, sorry if I woke you." She said. I noticed first time that some fast song was playing and she was dancing around the room. She looked like Alice only with long hair.

"Umm...no I didn't even notice." I said and she started dancing again. I watched her, she looked stupid though gracious…until she tripped over her own foot.

"Oh my God. Are you ok?" I asked.

"yeah, happens all the time." Sarah waved me off and sat to her bed next to mine.

"Soo…is there something exciting in this hospital?" I asked. I have been in many hospitals and I knew some things about hospitals. One thing was that there wasn't anything interesting at hospitals.

"Oh yeah. This hospital is a real bomb…there's so many exciting things at here. And the most exciting thing is the breakfast we are about to have. That is a real experience. A real EW experience." She said and I laughed. It hurts to laugh. I hadn't thought why I was in here.

Tyler and Mike…assholes.

I didn't want to think about it anymore. I'm good at pushing away bad memories.

"SO…do you have boyfriend? Do you like somebody?" She asked.

"Umm…there's one guy, Edward. He is just amazing…" I started to talk but I was cut off by someone screaming at the hall.

"Bella? Bella?" I recognized Edward's voice. He came here to look me? That's so sweet of him.

He came in running and breathing heavily and looking like a mess.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? You gave me a near heart attack when I heard that you are at hospital and when I heard what those fuckers did to you I almost went to look them." He said pacing front of my bed. He was holding punch on flowers…..white roses. I love white roses.

"Are these for me?" I asked and pointed to flowers.

"Uhh? Umm...yeah…sorry...I'm a mess right now…sorry." He apologized and gave me flowers. I told him to put them to vase.

"Don't apologize. It's ok." I tried to calm him.

"Ok? They almost killed you, you look so pale and fragile that I'm scared shitless! And you say you are ok? Man, if I have to live something like that down again I will be dead." He said, pacing again.

"Is this that Edward?" Sarah asked from her bed with knowing smile.

"Yeah." I said blushing.

"You have talked about me?" Edward asked me, quirking one eyebrow.

"Oh yeah she talked about you. She couldn't shut up about you." Sarah can speak at wrong time. I forgot to mention to her that we aren't together.

"Sarah…shut up!" I said.

"No, tell me, what did she tell you." Edward pressed. Oh, just kill me!

"Don't worry, only good." Sarah said and winked. Thank God she didn't say anything else.

"Ok. Good is…..good I guess." Edward said and silence filled the room. That was so awkward. Sarah coughed couple of times and then said.

"I think I will look where those monsters are, it's fucking breakfast time." Sarah said and leaved.

"well, somebody is optimistic." Edward muttered and I chuckled. He didn't know Sarah. I didn't know to very well but she was great and quite funny.

"Yeah.." I sighed. Again that silence, this time not so awkward.

"Bella?" Edward sounded nervous.

"Yes Edward?"

"I...umm...I…shit.." he started.

"Just tell me what you want to tell me." I rolled my eyes.

"Ok…if you want it that way but I think I will just scare you." he said.

"Oh please…..just tell me already." I was growing anxious. Had something happened?

"Ok…I...umm…It's just that…I…really…"Edward mumbled and looked down to his hands.

"Edward Anthony Cullen...stop it and just fucking tell me." I half said/ half yelled at him.

"I can't…shit…"He was so nervous that it was almost comical. I sighed.

"Okay, Bella, Listen to me now." He started.

"I really like you, I totally understand if you don't like me but I just wanted you tell you that. You can always relay on me and ask me anything." He was still nervous.

"Anything?" I asked. He liked me…..I'M ON CLOUD NINE!!!! I CAN FLYYYYYY!

"Anything…"He promised.

"Do you love me?" I asked him straight. He looked surprised.

"Heck yeah." He looked like he had finally collected himself.

"But I know that girl like you wouldn't want to date someone like me…..you are more than welcome to slap me." He said.

"Come here." I asked him to come closer. He looked frightened that I will slap him like he had said. Edward breathed in, shut his eyes and leaved closer. He was close enough that I could kiss him and that's what I did...I kissed him. He was frozen. He didn't move at all. Finally he opened his eyes.

"I love you too Edward ." I said to him and we kissed again….

That it the best night ever!!! Edward loves me... I love him….we are kissing…..I'm in hospital…shit..

"Damn..." I muttered and tried to get up.

"What? You remembered that I was the wrong guy?" Edward asked teasing.

"No, I think you are the right one." I said and looked into his eyes. His eyes lit up and he grinned so big that it must have hurt, I couldn't help, only to grin to.

"I have to find doctor. He promised me to go home." I said.

"Already? You look like crap." He said.

"Thank you so much. That's exactly what every girlfriend wants to hear from her boyfriend."

"Hmm…girlfriend? I like the sound of that." He said and pulled me to hug and helped me sitting.

"Wait here, I will get the doctor, love." He said and ran away.

Soon he came back with doctor, he gave me pair of stilts and let me go.

"Lets go some where we could be in peace just a little." Edward offered when we exited the hospital and I was more than happy to do that.

We got to his car and took off.

Soon he pulled to First Beach's parking lot and ran to my door and opened it like true gentleman. I'm so lucky that I have him, he's the real gift from heaven.

"My lady." He said and offered his hand.

"My kind sir." I said and took his hand eagerly.

"Come on slowpoke, we have to get back, Alice is at you place and waiting." Edward said and pulled me towards the beach.

"Damn, you have to ruin everything." I said and tried to move faster but it was little complicated when you have crouches.

Edward smiled and pulled me up to his arms. He carried me bridal style to fire place and we settled down holding each other tightly. We were silent and just enjoyed each other.

"Ugh, I hate night, it's so depressing." Edward said ruing the silence.

"I like night, without the dark we'd never see the stars." I frowned. "not that you see them here much."

Edward chuckled. "Yeah, so true." We were silent again.

"You do know I love you, right?" Edward asked. Every time he mentioned that he loves me I got those butterflies on my stomach. That was just so amazing that I know him so little and I'm so in love with him. Not in love like Tyler but like in love in love. I feel like I can fly. I hope he feels like that too.

"I know and I love you too." _More than you could image _I added at my mind.

"Hey, do you feel like you could fly?" I asked looking at his gorgeous hair.

"Yeah, right now…but I'm sure that we can't do it." He said and chuckled.

"Yeaah..." I agreed.

"I think we should go…though I would love to stay." I said. He had mentioned before something about Alice waiting us. It's never good thing when Alice are waiting. Alice is unstoppable force of nature.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go." Edward helped me up and pulled me to tight embrace.

"I love you, Bella. You have no idea how much." He started.

"I might have some idea." I said, he hushed me.

"Listen me…I love you...My love is so big that it even hurts! I...umm…I want you to know that I will never ever hurt you like that jerk did. I will protect you and I will be there every time you need me….one day when we are old enough we will get married, got lots of lots of children and be the happiest couple at the universe….I love you!" he finished his speech. I was crying, he really loved me and I really love him too and I really trust him. These thoughts about me not trusting him I had earlier seemed so stupid. We love each other and nobody could ruin it to us.

"I love you too, Edward…I don't even know how I thought that I couldn't trust you, that's just stupid. But I trust you now and I'm so happy right now. I love you so much I would do every thing you would tell me to do. It's just amazing that you would even look girl like me but I know that you love me almost as much as I love you." I said to him and that was absolutely true.

"Almost? Almost? I love you even more." He said jokingly, that can't be true. I snorted.

"Like it's possible." I teased him.

"Oh yeah?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." I said and he kissed me, I kissed him back, I put all my feelings to that kiss and I could felt that he did too.

When we both ran out of air we pulled apart.

"Alice." I said…

"Damn." Edward muttered pulling me to his arms again.

When we opened got to my home, the door was wide open and I felt slight burning stink. If it's Alice cooking it will be bad.

I went inside and saw Charlie at the kitchen messing with stuff.

"Umm...Dad? What are you doing?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm cooking, you just came from hospital and I didn't want you to cook again so I cook myself and I'm doing good." He said…good? kitchen was messier than Emmett's room and that should mean something.

"Dad? Are you sure?" It's my last offer…

"Yeah…The dinner will be ready when the fire alarm goes off." He said…

WAIT….what? Fire alarm?

"What fire alarm?"

"Emmett just turned it off I think, but fire alarm went on when I cooked. I think I made one little mistake somewhere." Charlie said looking confused.

"Umm…I will better go to living room and watch that fireman won't come." I said and went to living room everybody were here.

"Hey guys!" I said happily. I was greeted with huge painful group hug.

"Guys, get off me I have these damn crouches and it's complicated even to stand straight with them." I said.

"Uups." They said I just shook my head.

"Emmett, why you let Dad cook? You know what happens!" That's known fact that Charlie Swan can't cook and it will end with a disaster.

"He really wanted." He shrugged.

"Yeah and we are going to shop tomorrow!" Alice squealed and jumped up and down.

"Shit." I muttered. Edward laughed and came tom my side and kissed the top of my head, holding my waste. Everybody looked at us.

"DAMN!" Emmett yelled. We looked at him.

"There goes our plan…"He muttered and looked sad.

"What plan?" I asked, confused.  
"We made a plan how to put you two together but I can see that it's not necessary anymore." Alice sang she was grinning so hard that I thought she will pass out every minute.

"Umm yeaaah...thanks?" I didn't know what to say.

"Oooh, Light bulb moment." Emmett screamed and we rolled just eyes.

"Spill" I just said.

"Double dates, but our case triple dates." Emmett looked happy and proud. But I would do anything to get out from shopping. I just got out from hospital and I had crouches I didn't want to go to shopping, that was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Hey, you're a genius." I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Bella, I know what you are thinking. And just so you know, We will go also shopping." Alice said. Damn, that pixie. But that's what I love about them. They are my family.

When I was at the tree house I didn't think about my family. Now I do and my life wouldn't be the same without them…not at all.


End file.
